1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a proportional control valve for the variable adjustment of the damping force of a shock absorber.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2006 014 463 A1 has already disclosed a proportional control valve for the variable adjustment of the damper characteristic curve of a vibration damper. The method for actuating such a valve influences the dynamics of the entire system to a decisive degree, in particular if it is necessary to switch over in a short period between soft and hard damper characteristic curves during the piston movement of the shock absorber as a result of the change in the exciter current at the valve.